


tea leaves

by nahyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, I LOVE WITCHY BOYS, M/M, a little bit of swearing but idk, kinda some brief mentions of homophobia but it's not overwhelmign dw, mostly fluffy but there is some MILD like extra mild hot sauce angst, nahyuck nation this is fo RU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahyucks/pseuds/nahyucks
Summary: a fic in which slytherin keeper donghyuck absolutely hates gryffindor chaser jaemin





	tea leaves

donghyuck scrunches his face when he feels something warm and furry tickle the tip of his nose. his hands reach out, feeling an ear, a leg, and then the paw comes forward again, tickling the same spot. he opens an eye before letting out a small laugh, peering out at a lean black cat. he yawns and then opens both eyes, before closing them once more and he feels another paw poke him gently.  **  
**

“okay, okay,” he says breathing another laugh, moving to sit up and run his fingers through his hair. donghyuck stares at the cat and shakes his head, wondering again who he belongs to and if their owner was missing them at such times like this. when the black cat had first appeared about a week or two ago ( he was never good at remembering dates), he had asked everyone in the slytherin dorm and got no answer as to whom the cat belonged to. as much as he’d been curious to know, he was also feeling particularly lazy this year, as it was his last so donghyuck decided it would best remain a mystery. besides, he didn’t want his owner to figure out that their cat had been following him around and take away donghyuck’s attachment to him. 

“oh, your friend is back?” renjun asks eyeing the cat while walking into the bedroom wearing a blue sweater and sweatpants that show off his ankles. he runs a hand through his newly showered hair. “how’d he get in here though? you never found out if he belonged to anyone?”

donghyuck shakes his head and gives renjun a shrug. “if it is someone in the castle, i’m sure the cat knows where they are.”

“right,” renjun says, and then his expression turns playful and tone somewhat mocking. “and, i mean, how hard is it to get lost in hogwarts, really?” 

donghyuck shrugs again, too tired to engage renjun in a battle of sarcasm, and reaches out to pet the top of the cat’s head, letting him rub his cheek against his finger. “i just wonder why he’s been coming to bother me every other morning. usually he finds me outside when i’m studying during free period…” at that statement, the cat widens his eyes and presses his paw to a letter that had gotten accidently tucked under the blanket. “oh, what’s this?” donghyuck looks to the cat and then the letter with wide loopy handwriting on the front, spelling his name. the cat then promptly turns to walk off the bed.

“is this some kind of halloween prank? are you making enemies?” renjun asks after watching the cat walk out and down the stairs to the slytherin common room. 

“probably,” donghyuck says taking the letter between his fingers and then laying back on his bed and breaking the wax seal at the back. once he opens the letter, pink balloon looking hearts fly off of the page and around donghyuck’s head, before popping one by one. faintly, words start to appear on the page and donghyuck’s cheeks warm as his eyes read the love poem that’s been written neatly across the parchment paper. 

and then he reads it again and again, and again. 

renjun narrows his eyes, walking over to donghyuck and pulling the letter out from his hands while donghyuck still sits in a cloud of shock. donghyuck whines and reaches for the letter only to be flicked on the forehead. renjun snorts and then lets the letter fall back on donghyuck’s lap, where it’s quickly taken and tucked in his favorite quidditch book, which had been read through multiple times. “must be a prank. watch your back, hyuck. i don’t want to have to reverse some kind of hex or something.” 

donghyuck rolls his eyes and watches as renjun leaves out the door. it takes him a few tosses and turns before he pulls open his book and takes the letter between his fingers. while renjun isn’t in the room, he notices the parchment smells like pine — his favorite smell. the hearts circle around him again and for a second time his cheeks blush and he finds a smile hanging on his lips.  he wishes he were smart enough to try to reveal who gave him the letter, but when his stomach starts to growl he figures he can try to ask renjun for help later. there were other, more pressing, matters to attend to first. 

  


in the great hall, he pushes aside his green robe and lets it hang off the wooden bench, eyeing the plate of muffins and grabbing three before jisung, the annoying 5th year, could take all of them. he supposes, even for what jisung lacked in letting donghyuck keep his patience, donghyuck could admit that jisung is a great addition to their team. but he’d never tell jisung that. 

“how you feeling donghyuck? ready to take on the gryffindors this morning?” jisung asks, pulling the plate of muffins toward him and shoveling two into his mouth at seemingly light speed.

“slow down,” donghyuck says with a frown. “you’re gonna throw up on the pitch again.” he looks toward the table of gryffindors, all lined up with their maroon and golden robes. usually he was pumped to enter the pitch with his team, all of whom he was very proud to call his, but for some reason, lately, the gryffindors were more a pain than they had been in previous terms. everyone had seen fights ensued when rival teams took to the sky, but it had seemed that ever since last year, when the gryffindor chaser had ‘accidentally’ knocked donghyuck off his broom, the fights seemed more personal, more petty. 

the fall hurt enough on it’s own, thankfully, he had been stopped by the headmaster before it would have been too high to kill him. but the worst part was the embarrassment, which made him feel like he would have rather died in the fall. donghyuck stares, now at jaemin across the great hall, laughing with his friends, and scowls without much conscious thought. he remembers how much ridicule he and his team had gotten, not just by the gryffindors, but by the whole school. donghyuck had never really been able to live the incident down, not even when everyone had the whole summer to forget. 

to rub it in, jaemin wasn’t at all punished, even with the word of donghyuck’s team begging the headmaster to see that they were sure that it wasn’t an accident. the headmaster — gryffindor alumni, of course — had deemed otherwise and their star quidditch player was not banned from any games, and won another before donghyuck’s arm had even healed properly. 

he digresses, isn’t it unhealthy to hold a grudge? 

“donghyuck?” renjun says, waving his hand in front of his face. “what on earth are you thinking about? the love letter you got this morning?”

suddenly the entire table erupts in loud throaty noises and for the third time today, donghyuck’s face turns bright red. “thanks for that,” he says squinting at renjun. “and no, i was thinking about our plays today. perhaps, you should too since last year you fucked all of our losing games. you’re lucky i brought you back onto the team.”

“hey,” renjun says holding back a laugh. “no reason to be petty. i was just simply asking.”

donghyuck rolls his eyes and pushes away the muffins in front of him because suddenly, he’s not hungry anymore. though before he has the chance to change his mind, jisung is grabbing them to fill the rest of his empty, er not quite full yet, stomach. 

  


donghyuck circles his team around him and looks at each of them before giving a usual speech. they all clap his back, giving him smiles and shouts before taking their brooms all on their shoulders and striding to the pitch. flying to the front of the goal posts, donghyuck feels his hands start to sweat. the first few games of the season were always a bit nerve wracking, so to soothe his own mind, he opts to blame his nervousness solely on that. the game ensues like any other would; gryffindors and his own teammates zipping around him, beaters hitting bludgers his way, and the loud cheering from the rest of the school surrounding him.

but it was as if time slowed down; the second na jaemin comes into the keeper zone, he freezes. it isn’t until he hears the shrill sound of the bell ringing and the announcer’s voice, that donghyuck wakes up. 

“you alright there, lee donghyuck?” jaemin’s annoying voice is heard meters away from him, and he can even see perfectly that stupid, smug smirk that he hates so much. 

he leans back, placing his hands behind his head, and returns the look. “just giving you a freebie, won’t happen again,” he says seemingly confident, before pushing his broom to the side and dodging another angry bludger that whips around him and then back onto the pitch. jaemin doesn’t waste time and speeds away, not without a grin on his face. 

for the rest of the game, donghyuck is so annoyed that jaemin never scores another point. slytherin takes the game and its victory is felt that afternoon in the common room. 

“thought you were gonna cost us the game when you froze like that,” renjun says when night falls and the two of them are sitting alone in their room. “what happened?”

“dunno,” donghyuck says, thumbs brushing against the roughness of parchment paper. 

“not thinking about that letter, were you?” 

“no,” donghyuck groans, shoving it back in his hiding place and pulling out his divinations book to ignore renjun entirely. but it seems that even relentless studying can’t calm his racing thoughts, so he puts on his slippers and robe and begins to leave his bed. 

“where are you going?” renjun asks, looking up from his own work. 

“nowhere,” donghyuck says. 

  


hiding in the astronomy tower is donghyuck’s escape. he’d usually pull out his book and look up to the stars and try to find his favorite constellations among them, chart ones that he thought he hadn’t seen before, and then try to figure the density of such suns far away from he. the wind was cooler tonight, fall taking form in the trees below and whispering around him in the crisp air. he doesn’t feel much like doing anything other than thinking. he takes out his wand and bewitches a small flock of birds to fly around his head, and watches as their wings flutter and listens to the soft singing that emits from their beaks. 

but his spell stops as soon as he sees a pair of eyes in the darkness. donghyuck smiles and holds out his hand, laughing softly as the birds fly away and the cat’s eyes grow wide. “why, hello,” he says softly. “did you follow me up here?” the cat only looks at donghyuck as he comes closer, sounds of a purr coming from his throat. 

“it’s a bit cold, innit? my nose is a bit red, i think.” donghyuck sighs, rubbing his hands together, and then watches as the cat curls up against his thigh and nudges his hand. “sometimes the world seems a bit too cold,” he says softly, petting between the cat’s ears. “like my parents, they want me to be an auror, or work in politics, but they don’t understand how much i’d rather just play quidditch. like it’s the one thing that i’m proud of, you know? quidditch is all i want to really do… all i really have patience for.” he pauses, realizes for a moment that he’s talking to a cat. but when he looks down, the wide, round yellow eyes are looking up at him, as though he’s listening intently to donghyuck speak. he lets out a small laugh before letting it fade out, and the cat watches as donghyuck’s smile drowns in his own thought stream. 

“i just don’t want to be forced into things,” he says. “i want to make my own choices and live my own life but, who knows, maybe they’re right… i mean the way i choked up on the pitch today… if that had happened in a real game...” donghyuck shakes his head at the thought. “just that stupid jaemin, he always knows the right ways to make me freeze. ever since he knocked me off my broom when he hit that bludger straight at me last year…” 

when donghyuck looks to the cat again, for some reason, he thinks it looks sorry, or ashamed. but donghyuck only smiles again and traces his cheek bones and gives his chin a scratch. “you think i could be prime minister? i think i’m charismatic enough, not very smart though. renjun would be better probably. thanks for listening, cat. what should i call you? you probably already have a name… but maybe i’ll call you moon.”  

  


the next morning, donghyuck skips breakfast and finds his way to the courtyard and curls up with his favorite book: quidditch through the ages. but it doesn’t take him long to get distracted by the letter that was gifted to him only yesterday. donghyuck wondered who in their right mind would give him such a thing? the only girls who had ever pursued him were always denied, and after countless occasions he had built up a reputation. he told everyone that it was because he had his studies to think about and a quidditch team to captain, but what he wouldn’t tell anyone was that he wasn’t interested in girls; and if his parents knew, it would just be another reason for them to disown him and give his twin sister everything they had. 

his mind is stalled and he jumps when he hears a voice behind him. 

“what’ve you got there?” 

donghyuck turns to see na jaemin, in the flesh, leaning over his shoulder and peering at the letter hiding in his book. donghyuck quickly closes the book with a loud thump and clears his throat. “nothing,” he mutters before bringing his sweater to hide the flush on his cheeks. “but also, why are you bothering me? come to promise that the next match is yours or threaten me with more flying bludgers?” donghyuck furrows his eyebrows, and places his book next to him to better cross his arms in front of his torso. 

jaemin smiles, rolls his eyes and moves to sit next to donghyuck on the stone bench. “don’t be so silly, donghyuck. i came to congratulate you on your win. it was well deserved. besides i would never warn you of my next ploy…” 

donghyuck huffs and is about to stand up when he feels a strong grasp on his shoulder. 

“i’m joking, really,” jaemin says and as donghyuck looks into his eyes, he recognizes something but only assumes it’s sincerity. “i promise i mean it. the first part, that is. also i came to apologize for what happened last year. i know it was horrible, having everyone laugh at you for something that wasn’t your fault. i want you to know that it really was an accident. i’d never… intentionally sabotage a game… or hurt you. besides, i want to beat you fair and square.” he lets a wide smile form on his face and it makes donghyuck feel a weird, uncomfortable tightening inside his chest as he stares into jaemin’s eyes. 

“i—” donghyuck pauses before shaking his head slightly. “i’ve got… reading to get back too.” jaemin’s eyes travel down to donghyuck’s book and then back up to his gaze. 

“sure,” jaemin says smiling softly, getting up to walk away backwards. “i’ll let you get back to your poem— i mean, _book_. see you later, donghyuck.” 

  


lee donghyuck hates na jaemin. and so, for the second night in a row, he’s in the astronomy tower brooding. his hands fidget with the letter, the stupid letter with the stupid poem that just makes him angry now. if jaemin hadn’t had reason to ridicule him before, he definitely did now and he was probably off telling the entire gryffindor quidditch team about how lee donghyuck was caught fawning over a love poem like a teenage girl. he had half a mind to rip up the stupid thing and let the pieces fly off the tower. but for some reason, his fingers don’t let him. 

he wonders, for an embarrassing millionth time, why jaemin has such an effect on him. for those who know donghyuck, he’d always been resilient and let every bad thing that was ever said about him bounce off of him, equipped with a sharp tongue and wit to throw it back. but when it came to jaemin, it was different. there was something about how perfect his life seemed to be, how easy he had it when it came to balancing such a social life with studies and quidditch, and annoyingly, how all the teachers seemed to adore him — even the slytherin teachers ( which was the biggest betrayal of all ). it was as if he was the only one that ever even seemed to have an immunity to jaemin’s charm, his wide smile, and wholesome aura. 

he remembers sitting in the common room after a largely stressful day of studying for upcoming exams, and hearing renjun’s voice whisper to the rest of the team that, perhaps it was an accident and jaemin didn’t mean for the bludger to come hurling toward donghyuck. soft agreements followed. immediately, donghyuck’s feet were heard quickly storming out of the dungeon and somewhere far away from everyone else. 

it was the beginning of days where donghyuck felt completely alone. 

  


the start of a new week and donghyuck decides to look at things more positively. he hides his letter in the bottom of his trunk and decides to forget that it exists, at least until he can ask renjun to help him figure out the source. he focuses on his favorite classes and studies hard for even the ones that he doesn’t like so much. and everything seems to be going alright until monday afternoon, when jaemin shows up in the most tucked away corner of the library, where donghyuck had decided to work on reading tea leaves. 

“hey,” jaemin says, whispering almost aggressively and scaring donghyuck so much so that he almost breaks the fine china that’s grasped between his fingers. donghyuck groans.

“listen, you already tried to kill me on the pitch,” he says, looking at jaemin with daggers in his eyes. “can you not do it while i’m trying to study too?” jaemin only laughs at the statement, and then jumps up to sit on the table against the stone wall, centimeters away from where donghyuck’s open divination books are propped up against the shelf in front of him. 

“will you read mine?” jaemin asks, looking into donghyuck’s teacup and then up into his gaze. donghyuck ignores him for a few moments before looking up at him with another scowl. 

“what are you doing here?” 

“well,” jaemin says, bringing his feet up to the table, pushing donghyuck’s books over and earning a defeated look. “funny you should ask. i was talking to our astronomy professor and he says that you’re his best student. i was wondering if you’d help me study? i’m complete crap at it, honestly.”

donghyuck furrows his eyebrows because he knows, for a fact, that he is not the best astronomy student. if anything, he is much better and more clever at understanding divination. he opens his mouth to rebuttal but is interrupted.

“i know,” jaemin says, raising his eyebrows. “you can’t stand me but i wouldn’t be here if i didn’t really need your help, donghyuck.” 

donghyuck puts away his previous thoughts, leaning back in his chair. 

“alright, but what’s in it for me?” he asks.

“quality time with na jaemin?” donghyuck scoffs. “okay, fine. how about… i buy you whatever you want from hogsmeade? could cost whatever, i don’t care.” 

donghyuck smiles. “fine, it’s a deal then.” 

  


“you brought everything you need, right?” donghyuck asks, lugging his own telescope up the stairs to the astronomy tower. jaemin nods and holds out his wand to help see the stairs in front of them. “hopefully, there are no classes right now. i don’t think there would be.” donghyuck shrugs and they find the top level of the tower. thankfully, donghyuck is right and there are no classes. he looks to his pocket watch — an heirloom of his great, great grandfather — and notes that it’s five till midnight. 

up so high, the air is colder and when out in the open it nips harder at donghyuck’s face, causing him to tear up a little. he rubs his cheeks and pulls his cloak tighter around his body, shivering slightly. “here.” he looks to jaemin, who’s holding out what looks like a piece of candy. “it’ll warm you up.” donghyuck takes a piece and puts it into his mouth, feeling it dissolve almost immediately into a sweet hot chocolate that warms him from head to toe. 

“thanks,” donghyuck almost mumbles, not looking into jaemin’s eyes as though they held a magic spell of their own. “shall we set up the telescope?” donghyuck waves his wand and the telescope turns from separate pieces to working looking glass. turning to jaemin, he lets him set it up to his height and then begins to help jaemin chart the stars correctly. 

“you’re not bad at this,” donghyuck notes, while looking at the constellations jaemin’s already charted before looking up at jaemin, though regrets it completely when he’s faced with jaemin’s smile that makes him choke a little. he rubs his chest, feeling that same tug on his heart that he’s felt before when jaemin looks at him like that. “you’ve… you’ve just gotta really, uh,” he stutters, forgetting how to form sentences suddenly. “you’ve just gotta be more patient.” 

“right,” jaemin nods, still staring at donghyuck with a grin. “i’ll keep that in mind, hyuck.” donghyuck swallows and turns around to look more at jaemin’s star chart, or at least pretends to so that he has time to figure out why his mind suddenly spun out of control. 

donghyuck cannot deny that jaemin is good looking, perhaps one of the better looking boys in the school, but there was no way that he thought that jaemin was attractive, not when his personality was as cocky just like every other gryffindor that he’d met, especially the quidditch players. and there was no way that he was going to allow a debate with himself on the matter either. even if jaemin was acting nice to him now, it was probably because he wasn’t surrounded by the rest of the idiots on his team or because he wanted something — like to copy donghyuck’s potion notes. 

he turns back to jaemin with his own grin landing on his lips. “i found three mistakes,” he says with an eyebrow cocked, and laughs when jaemin looks confused, sporting furrowed eyebrows and immediately he walks behind donghyuck to look at his chart in donghyuck’s hands. “how could you get the big dipper wrong?” 

  


ever since their study sessions became regular, donghyuck had found himself hanging out more and more with jaemin. however, there were often periods of four or more days where he wouldn’t see him either. sometimes donghyuck would wonder when jaemin was going to find him again, whether if it was going to be out in the courtyard during his free period or tucked away in the library reading tea leaves. it always seemed that jaemin would find him, not the other way around, and donghyuck only thought that he’d leave it at that. when it came to the weekend, officially three weeks since he’d received the poem on the parchment paper with flying hearts, donghyuck was a little irritated, wondering if jaemin had gotten the perfect mark on his divination homework and had decided that he didn’t really need donghyuck’s help or presence around anymore. 

and for some stupid reason, that hurt. 

because of the weather, quidditch practice was cancelled. usually donghyuck would have dragged his team out to the pitch, rain or shine. but this weekend he felt that they deserved a break, especially since most of them were taking advanced classes, with piles of coursework to go over and long papers to write on parchment paper for some of their more demanding professors. donghyuck also didn’t really feel in the mood this afternoon, and it was felt around the room from where he sat, curled up with his transfiguration book. 

he’s not really reading as much as he is watching the fire that’s roaring in front of him, letting his eyes get transfixed on the flames that stretched high into the chimney. 

“something on your mind?” renjun asks, reaching over to poke donghyuck’s cheek. 

he turns and gives renjun a soft smile before shaking his head. 

“you’re sure?” 

“absolutely.” and then donghyuck’s eyes move to follow the black blur that’s running through the common room, meandering through a crowd of second years that’ve just flocked into the space. “moon,” he coos, closing his book and giving the cat free space to jump on his lap. but the cat isn’t alone. in his mouth, moon carries another letter with donghyuck’s name written in the same loopy letters as before. 

he takes the letter and hides it in his book before renjun has a chance to see, and then looks back to moon, whispering under his breath to the cat, “next time let’s be more discrete, yeah?” the cat only blinks at donghyuck and rubs his head on donghyuck’s hand, singling for donghyuck to give him a few gentle pets to his soft head. “but where have you been, silly cat. i haven’t seen you in awhile. have you been hiding from me?” the cat meows quietly before jumping off donghyuck’s lap and heading out of the slytherin common room.

outside, the rain makes everything colder but he wraps himself further into his jacket and walks along the stone bridge that’s covering him from the rain. he looks across the the lake, watching something glide beneath the dark waters, before diving far enough out of his sight that it disappears completely. he turns his attention to the letter, breaking the seal and letting his senses fill with the pleasant pine smell that he loves so much. on the inside, is another poem written in the same handwriting on the front. donghyuck furrows his eyebrows and then shoves the letter in his pocket. 

truth be told, he was getting a little tired of this cryptic shit. he wondered what was so intimidating or terrifying about himself that prompted this person to stay in the dark. or if again, perhaps it was a joke — an early halloween prank that would come to fruition soon. maybe it would happen in front of everyone and they’d all remember it along with the time that he’d fallen so embarrassingly off his broom. he shakes his head and leans against the railing, letting his hands get wet for a moment before wishing he had another one of those warming candies that jaemin had with him the first night they were together on the top of the astronomy tower. 

lost in his own thoughts, he doesn’t see the figure approaching from the other end of the bridge, hands in his pockets and stride wide. “donghyuck,” is heard a few meters away and donghyuck only shakes his head. “hey, how… how’ve you been?” 

“fine,” donghyuck says turning to jaemin slightly. “and you? did you get a good mark in astronomy?” 

“yeah,” jaemin says breathing out a laugh, his smile as wide and cute as ever. donghyuck watches as the warmth of his breath creates a puff of smoke in front of his lips and then looks back to his gaze. “all thanks to you though. fancy a trip to hogsmeade?” donghyuck sighs, noting that he really had nothing better to do and nods his head. 

  


donghyuck shoulder brushes against jaemin’s. he looks up at the magically conjured umbrella and supposes he could produce his own, but his hands are too cold from the steady wind that’s blowing past his knuckles. and for some reason, jaemin being his umbrella caddy is satisfactory after he’d made him dwell on the fact that he hadn’t spoken to donghyuck in almost a week. 

once they get inside the three broomsticks, donghyuck pulls jaemin to a seat closest to the fireplace. jaemin orders two butterbeers, requesting them to be as warm as one could make them after noticing the way that donghyuck’s shivering across from him. “thanks,” donghyuck says rubbing his hands together. “don’t like cold weather much.” 

jaemin laughs, pulling his coat and maroon scarf off to hang on the back of his chair neatly. “i can tell. even when it’s not raining cold daggers, you get a bit irritable and your nose goes pink.” donghyuck blushes but it blends in with the flush already on his cheeks. he leans back in the bench and gives jaemin a once over asking, “where’ve you been?” 

“what d’you mean?” 

“dunno… you just haven’t come to bother me as much.”

“well you know, lee donghyuck, you could come bother me if you’d like.” 

“i don’t want too,” donghyuck says shrugging. “it’s just been odd not having you around so much… copying my coursework and telling me how shit i am at quidditch.” 

jaemin breathes a loud laugh. “when did i ever say that?” 

“don’t lie,” donghyuck says back with a smile.

“perhaps that’s your own insecurities talking?” jaemin says, with a wide smile and a shine in his eyes.  

“not true,” donghyuck says, before kicking him slightly under the table. he’s about to say something more when their drinks arrive, and donghyuck’s hands immediately come up to curl around the warm glass. everything is quiet for a few moments before donghyuck looks back up to jaemin, who’s already staring at him as though studying something rare and precious. 

“why are you looking at me like that?”

“like what?” jaemin asks as though he were looking at him as plain and simple as he’d look at anyone. 

and perhaps that were true. 

donghyuck had heard stories and rumors about the theatrics that were na jaemin’s many flings and relationships. and though some of them seemed far-fetched, some of them posed to have quite possibly happened. the most ridiculous one was that jaemin had been infected with a love potion for over a month in his fifth year and no one really noticed a difference in his behavior. though then he wondered why the girl accused was cleaning chalkboards by hand in his transfiguration classroom every day after supper. 

but jaemin had always been known as a serial dater, and it had always baffled donghyuck’s mind that girls lined up to date him when they knew that he had only average relationships that lasted maybe a few weeks under his belt. donghyuck had always wondered what everyone saw in jaemin to make him seem so charming, so perfect and so kind. sure, a lot of donghyuck’s hatred, er previous hatred, had been because of last years incident (accident?). now that he’d been spending long nights and most afternoons studying by jaemin’s side, he had begun to think that he wasn’t so bad after all. 

and even after jaemin kept a smile on his lips, acting as though he weren’t staring at donghyuck in any peculiar way, donghyuck still felt that same tug on his heart and a warming that affected him like jaemin’s hot chocolate candies. perhaps jaemin had slipped a love potion in his drink when he wasn’t looking, otherwise why on earth was he acting as though there was something charged in the air around them, as they sat in the barely occupied tavern on such a cold and rainy afternoon? why was he acting like he had… a… 

“anyways,” donghyuck says, clearing his throat and running his finger along the side of his glass. “you got a good mark then? you won’t need me for tutoring anymore then, i take it?” 

“well,” jaemin says, looking beyond donghyuck now at the windowpane on the right of his shoulder. “ i guess not.” there’s that feeling again, as though this little trip to hogsmeade was just them parting ways. donghyuck slips a little in his seat and keeps his eyes to the glowing fire meters from their table. he didn’t know why it hurt, like a bruise that’s still too tender to be touched. 

“but i think,” jaemin continues. donghyuck’s eyes return to jaemin’s. “maybe i’ll keep you around. what if i start to slip up again?” he smiles wide but donghyuck rolls his eyes. “i’m joking. i like hanging out with you and if you’d like, i’ll continue to bother you in all your favorite places to brood. except the astronomy tower, it’s getting too cold to go up there at night.”

donghyuck laughs, nodding his head and then thinking for a quick moment: how was jaemin supposed to know that the astronomy tower was one of donghyuck’s favorite places to think by himself? he’d only been up there, or had jaemin bother him there, when they had gone up there together to work on jaemin’s star chart. he furrows his eyebrows for a moment and watches as jaemin’s smile fades just slightly. donghyuck pushes his thoughts aside and figures that jaemin just assumed since donghyuck had the astronomy tower’s class schedule figured out like clockwork, that’s all. 

“it’d really like it,” he says softly, and slowly before giving jaemin a smile. “if you kept bothering me.”  

  


days turn into weeks and before donghyuck knows it, november is coming to an end. it seems the longer he spends with jaemin, the more natural it is. whispers are heard when they’re seen walking through the halls together or laughing in the library through tireless efforts to study.  donghyuck could admit, he knew why people found it strange when they had seemed for the longest time to hate each other, or at least show strong rivalry. but after so much time spent together, donghyuck had assumed that a lot of that had dissolved as much as it could. it still felt odd, watching jaemin from across the great hall and seeing him surrounded by gryffindors — it felt like he had slipped into a place he shouldn’t be, somewhere he didn’t trust himself to be. the more he thought about it, the more it made him anxious. 

perhaps, jaemin’s intentions are as genuine as they seem but underlying, donghyuck feels a twinge of discomfort. he doesn’t know what he sees when he looks at jaemin. team captains of rival quidditch teams in rival houses, study partners and someone to steal transfiguration notes from, or friends… something that had always seemed so far fetched. however, when donghyuck thinks about it now, last terms seems so far away — like a distant memory from childhood or a dream that’s been slowly forgotten soon after waking up. 

even so, the problem wasn’t necessarily what he thought of jaemin or his slow thought process. those ambiguous feelings, he would surely deal with in time. no, it was that the whispers had started to get louder, becoming questions demanding answers that he didn’t have. he’s not sure any would suffice anyone’s curiosity, not without lengthy exposition in the form of novels and essays detailing his confusing and draining, but now seemingly rewarding, relationship with jaemin over the past six years.

the only person who hadn’t cornered him in the days donghyuck and jaemin had pulled together like magnets, was renjun. this confused donghyuck most of all, but he decides to take one thing at a time and let the days pass by as they had been. not everything needed an explanation or a reason; for now he would just let them be. 

“you think we could play for the same team one day?” jaemin says with his feet propped up on the study desk in front of him. “like i mean, you’re a good keeper, i’m a good chaser… it seems like no contest that some team would want us to play professionally.” 

“maybe,” donghyuck says with a smirk and then he lets his expression drop, thinking about the impending graduation date ahead of him, one that came hand in hand with a required decision. “i don’t know.” 

jaemin frowns, reaching down to tug on his tie and let it hang loosely around his neck. “what’s that look for? you don’t want to be on a team with me?” 

donghyuck doesn’t know how to tell jaemin that he does but he’s sure it’ll never happen. donghyuck doesn’t want to confront those things, especially not in front of jaemin. and then as if jaemin reads his mind, his voice enters donghyuck’s ears and causes him to look into jaemin’s eyes with furrowed eyebrows. 

“you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, hyuck. your future… is your decision, no one else should have a right to tell you what you’d be better off doing.” 

donghyuck opens his mouth to speak but closes it and only clears his throat instead. “w– what are you talking about, jaemin?” but jaemin only shrugs and goes back to picking through the opened package of every flavor of jelly beans, before scrunching his face and mumbling something about earwax. 

donghyuck sighs before reaching out to fix jaemin’s collar, that became ruffled in the endeavor to take off his tie, pressing the fabric down flat against him and letting his hand linger on jaemin’s shoulder for a moment, before he takes it away. but he feels a grasp on his wrist that causes him to hold his breath; jaemin’s fingers curl gently around donghyuck’s wrist, and then he moves his hand with slow motions and turns his gaze to the lines etched into donghyuck’s palm. his finger tracing down donghyuck’s life line, then heart line, then head line. 

donghyuck watches jaemin closely and then lets his eyelids become lazy, looking at jaemin now through a thick layer of eyelashes and letting his breath fall between his lips heavier, mimicking the way that his heart was beating. jaemin looks back up at donghyuck and smiles before placing a yellow colored jelly bean in his hand. “lemon. your favorite, right?”

  


“oh, you silly cat,” donghyuck says, trying to climb the stairs to the astronomy tower and almost tripping over moon. he decides to pick up the cat and carry him before his furry friend’s dark coat gets lost again in the darkness. jaemin was right, the astronomy tower was becoming too cold of a place for him to brood, but he keeps himself on the lower levels, not reaching the top where the wind was more threatening to the pigment on his cheeks and the tip of his nose. “why are you following me up here?” 

once he reaches his desired place he sits down, covering himself, and moon who’s now curled up in his lap, with a blanket wrapped around his back. donghyuck reaches up to pet moon’s head, letting his fingers trail down his body and then sits back and looks out at the castle grounds before him. he had always thought that hogwarts seemed to be such a big place but lately, it had started to feel smaller, cozier. it had become to feel more like a home than it had in months. he was starting to realize that he would miss it when the time came to part ways with the castle and its many corridors, secrets, and memories.  

“i’m scared, moon,” he sighs while absentmindedly petting the cat and looking to the sky.  “i’m scared of what’s going to happen when i leave the school, who i’ll be forced to be. i’ll be scared of who i’ll miss too…” donghyuck knows that when summer comes again and it’s time for him to leave on a train back to london one last time, he will never see jaemin again. “i don’t even know if jaemin and i are friends, you know. i think we are but it seems like such a crazy thought. i don’t know. i’m always feeling alone lately.” 

donghyuck digresses. at the same time it’s too hard to let people in through the front door and see the dust that’s collected on the foundation, the squeaking floor boards, broken windows. he doesn’t really even remember how exactly he and renjun became friends, but even then, there are things that they just don’t talk about — his family, his aspirations. when spoken, words become too scary, it just becomes assumed. 

“dunno if it’s really gonna impact jaemin very much when we go our separate ways,” he says looking down at the cat that’s laying his chin over his paw, though twitching an ear at the sound of donghyuck’s voice. “maybe, it’s better that way.” he groans. “moon, i think… i think i _like_ him, like _fancy_ him..” and then the cat perks up, yellow rings looking up at donghyuck intently. “maybe… maybe that’s why it’s been so hard to call him a friend. sometimes it feels like i want him to mean something else to me… something more?” he shakes his head, and feels moon’s paw come up to touch donghyuck’s wrist lightly and then donghyuck peers down at the cat in his lap and smiles. “i’ve never told anyone… you know. so you’ll have to keep this between us, alright?” and then donghyuck swears that moon nods, as if the pact between them is as sacred as one could be between a cat and a boy. 

  


he really hadn’t meant to set the transfiguration professor’s robes on fire, really. but the way that the class had laughed, made it seem as though it was a malicious prank. he’d surely be putting his fellow teammates through extra drills this weekend because he now had detention twice this week, for no reason other than a simple accident with horrible outcomes. the first day, he’d been polishing the silver in the classroom, windows high and candles lit bright enough for him to see his reflection in the glass. 

the second day, he was tending to his professor’s prized parrot’s cage, which looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in ages. his professor sleeps on the desk, the side closest to the fireplace. “professor,” donghyuck says wanting to immediately bathe after such a disgusting task, which would have taken seconds if he had been allowed to use magic. the bright red fox opens an eye and then looks at donghyuck before stretching and jumping down to transform back into the tall skinny red haired teacher who donghyuck recognized.  

“looks alright, donghyuck,” she says with a nod after inspecting the cage. “you may go. and next time, please try not to set my robes on fire.” donghyuck nods and smiles, grabbing his things but then pauses and looks to his teacher again. “professor, is it difficult? to become an animagus?”  

“depends on what sort of things rate high with difficulty to you,” she says, looking back at him before searching in her desk drawer for something and pulling out a tin of ginger cookies. “want one?” donghyuck nods and walks over to be handed a cookie, biting down while listening to his professor. “some people can’t really handle the pain,” she says. “or the fear. it’s not easy magic, especially for a young wizard. i’ve only seen one student able to do it in about the ten years i’ve taught here, not that i’m surprised. he’s rather gifted. in your same year, i think.” 

donghyuck’s curious. “can i ask who it is, professor?”

“my best student, of course. na jaemin.” 

  


donghyuck storms through the court yard, eyeing jaemin and some of the gryffindor team huddled together and moving into the castle, with maroon scarves covering their necks and throaty laughs emitting in the air around them. he pushes through the pack and tugs on jaemin’s arm, forcing him to turn around. of course, jaemin smiles at donghyuck when immediately setting his gaze upon him. 

“donghyuck,” he says softly walking close to him before frowning when he notices the look on donghyuck’s face. his look of concern deepens when he notices donghyuck take a step back.

“can we talk?” donghyuck asks, while letting his jaw go slack and looking at jaemin angrily. jaemin furrows his eyebrows then laughs nervously, looking at the rest of his team, all in a sort of a daze of confusion. 

“yeah,” he breathes, before swallowing hard and following donghyuck away from his friends. “go on,” jaemin tells them. “i’ll catch up… later, i suppose.” once his friends are out of sight, jaemin turns back to donghyuck, holding out a piece of candy for donghyuck to take. “what’s going on? are you okay?” 

“when…” donghyuck starts and takes a deep breath before continuing while ignoring jaemin’s offering. “were you going to tell me?” 

“about what?” jaemin asks, cocking is head. 

“ oh, please stop pretending like you’re so innocent. such a perfect studious, charming gryffindor with everyone wrapped around your finger. you’re so good at lying, you even had me believing you were my friend. were you just listening in to make fun of me later or something? i just have to know, why would you… why would you do something like this, jaemin?” jaemin keeps quiet, looking at donghyuck with his mouth shut. he sighs before pocketing the candy and looking away from donghyuck’s gaze for a few moments. 

“donghyuck,” he says looking back toward his eyes and huffing again. “i don’t… why would you think that i would have a laugh at you behind your back?”

“why else would you curl up on my fucking lap and listen to me talk about my parents, all those personal things i told moon?” he pauses. “ _you_.” donghyuck takes another step back. “jaemin, how could you do that? pretend to be my friend and just spy on me. i must really not mean anything to you.” jaemin tightens his lips at donghyuck’s words, nodding his head a few times and then backing away, just as donghyuck had. 

“sure, donghyuck,” jaemin says. “you really know me so well.” donghyuck only stares at jaemin now, speechless at the absence of excuses. his tone sounds defeated, hurt, or perhaps angry -- donghyuck can’t decide which. “guess i’ll be seeing you then? or whatever.” na jaemin turns on his heel and walks into the castle, leaving lee donghyuck to watch miserably as he disappears out of sight. 

  


how could donghyuck have been so blind, so fond of jaemin that he had let something like this happen. he should have paid more attention to the subtle slips, the ones that donghyuck had found suspicious but only ended up assuming that jaemin was perceptive and good at piecing things together on his own. donghyuck had always felt strangely transparent in jaemin’s presence, perhaps this is why. then there were the stupid poems and the strange way jaemin weaseled into his life. 

donghyuck wondered what else he was lying about… what his gain was from learning all these personal things about donghyuck was, and who he would tell them to. these were things that donghyuck hadn’t even told renjun, especially the part about having crushes on boys. if anyone found out about that, surely it would get back to his family, for his twin sister had never really been good at keeping secrets from them, no matter how much it would impact donghyuck in the long run. 

donghyuck curls into himself, folding himself into a shape smaller and smaller so that it would feel like he didn’t exist. he leans against the panel of the glass, looking out the window as snow falls on the grounds. 

“you going home for the holidays?” renjun asks, pulling his blanket to lay flat against the bed and smoothing out any wrinkles. he waves a wand over the already lit candle near his bed, causing the room to grow brighter in the nighttime, and then opens the book that sat next to him on the bedside table. 

“no,” donghyuck says, looking towards him and shaking his head. “i think i’d rather stay here, get studying done and maybe practice by myself on the pitch. it’s nice in the castle during the holidays with not many irritating people around.” renjun nods and purses his lips. 

“i think i’ll be going home,” renjun says and then smirks. “you’ll be fine here without me?” but then his smirk fades and there’s a look of concern on his face that makes donghyuck shift slightly in his place. “you could come to my house for christmas if you want.”

donghyuck shakes his head slightly before answering, “no, i think it’ll be okay. i’ll be okay.” he pulls the sleeve of his sweater down past his fingers and brings them up to warm his nose that’s started to go a bit cold from sitting near the window. it’s silent for a few moments before renjun opens his mouth to say something and then closes it. 

“sure,” he says giving donghyuck a smile. 

  


the last game before the holidays; donghyuck had wanted not to go but renjun begged for them to spend some time together before renjun would go home for two weeks. donghyuck sighs, putting on his warmest coat and wrapping his bright green scarf around his neck. he follows the rest of the crowd to the pitch and walks up the stairs to the slytherin section with renjun by his side. he isn’t sure why it’s worth it to watch the ravenclaw and gryffindor game but he’s not going to argue with renjun — he’d lose anyways and he did feel bad that he hadn’t been spending a lot of time with him recently. 

for the first half of the year he had been spending a lot of time with jaemin and then when the truth came forward, he kept to himself and his studies. he was sure that not many people could cheer him up anyways, not even renjun. he also didn’t want to look into renjun’s knowing expression and have to confront the things that were bothering him. even if renjun never really said anything out loud, his appearances had always spoken volumes more anyway. 

“who d’you reckon’ll win?” renjun asks as soon as the brooms are zipping around each other. donghyuck watches as the gryffindor seeker flies around the opposite end of the pitch and the ravenclaw seeker follows, his eyes fixated on a bludger that comes hurling in front of the crowd. he swallows and sniffles from the cold and then turns to renjun, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“‘m not sure,” he says, keeping his eye on the bludger. “both teams are pretty good honestly. ravenclaw has a new beater—” but he doesn’t finish his sentence, watching the way a single player has stalled in the air and becomes a target, bludger snapping his broom and causing the gryffindor chaser to fall to the ground in a devastating winding pattern. donghyuck’s heart stops when jaemin lays flat on the snow covered grass, unmoving. 

he moves quick, pushing through the bleachers and he’s about to walk down the stairs and push himself onto the field when he feels a hand on his shoulder. donghyuck turns to face renjun and his ever so judging stare accompanied by a frown on his face. 

“where are you going?” renjun says letting go of donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“i—,” donghyuck stutters, before letting out a huff of air that creates a thick cloud around his chin. “i just wanted to see…”

“if jaemin is okay? donghyuck, i’m confused. first you hated him then you’re acting like you’re friends and then i heard that you guys… in the courtyard.”

“renjun, i’ll tell you later.”

“no,” he says tugging on donghyuck’s wrist. “hyuck, please. i’m tired of not knowing what’s going on with you. you ignore me for weeks as if you don’t want me to find something out. what are you hiding?” donghyuck rolls his eyes. 

“if you must know, i was tutoring jaemin and then he got a good mark so we stopped hanging out,” donghyuck says shrugging. “satisfied?” 

“why are you lying to me? i know that you guys fought about something.” 

“he _tricked_ me, renjun.” the both of them are quiet for a few moments, before donghyuck lets out a sigh and looks up at his best friend, defeated and embarrassed. “remember those notes that i kept getting?” 

“notes? i thought you only got one.”

“nevermind, do you remember the cat… the black one?” renjun nods at donghyuck’s question. “well, that cat had been following me everywhere and while jaemin and i had been spending more and more time together, well… he… i started to… have feelings.” 

renjun raises an eyebrow but waits for donghyuck to continue. “anyways, jaemin’s an animagus. he’s been spying on me, i’m not sure why but it’s probably some stupid bet or something. that’s why we were fighting.”

“so you’re running down to make sure he’s okay because…”

donghyuck shifts his weight and looks beyond renjun, at the green and silver curtain that’s waving in the wind. “because… i don’t know…” renjun waits for more of an explanation but sighs and gives up when donghyuck remains quiet. 

“why didn’t you tell me any of this? i’m your best friend… did you think i would judge you or something?” renjun asks slowly, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“‘m not sure,” donghyuck says looking up at him again, with a sorrowful expression. he doesn’t know why it’s taken him this long to talk to renjun about the things that had been going on and most of all, the strange resentment that had started to build between him and his best friend since last term. “i just felt like something had changed and like no one really… would understand or even really want to.” 

“so you were scared…?” 

“suppose.”

“donghyuck, d’you ever think that maybe jaemin pretended to be a stray black cat so he could spend time with you… because i don’t know if you know but the whole school, jaemin included, thought you hated him until recently. and… maybe it wasn’t just a joke to him?”

perhaps, there could be some truth in renjun’s logic. _perhaps_ , jaemin would have told the entire school about donghyuck’s deepest insecurities and especially that donghyuck were gay, and in lo—, liked him. but he didn’t understand why jaemin wouldn’t want to defend himself, why it was such an easy defeat in the bitter cold of the courtyard when he had confronted him. it was as if jaemin was just expecting their friendship to come to an end sooner or later, even with the knowledge of donghyuck’s true feelings toward him. 

“but why didn’t he just… tell me the truth?”

“you should ask him, hyuck. i don’t have _all_ the answers, y’know.”

  


the fireplace in the hospital wing is roaring, casting an orange glow throughout the room, and when donghyuck peers in he’s relieved to see that there isn’t a single soul wandering about except the old witch nurse. he had been right to suspect that everyone was busy in the great hall for supper and jaemin would be by himself. the soles of his shoes are heard across the stone floor while he walks to find jaemin, sitting back on the bed and staring at the food in front of him. donghyuck looks at his resting arm in the sling and his foot as it’s kept elevated.

“hey,” donghyuck says. jaemin’s eyes look up toward him and then his eyebrows furrow.

“are you real? or am i hallucinating? they said the concussion was…”

“i’m real,” donghyuck says with a laugh before sitting down next to jaemin’s bed and leaning forward. “not hungry?”

jaemin looks away from donghyuck and then shakes his head, pouting his bottom lip a little before confirming, “no, not really. just tired.” and then he’s quiet before asking, “did you see it? when it hit me?”

“yeah,” donghyuck says. “i guess that’s full circle, huh. did it hit your foot?” 

jaemin nods and wiggles his toes. “my arm and foot are pretty much healed, just a few more hours. it’s my head she’s worried about,” he says turning to look at donghyuck before shrugging. “but it could have been worse.” he pauses. “what are you doing here? come to comment on the funny circumstance? perhaps that it was karma?”

donghyuck is silent for a few moments. “i know you didn’t hit that bludger at me last term,” he says quietly. 

“well,” jaemin says, pressing his lips together. “i guess that’s one thing sorted.”

donghyuck rolls his eyes. “dramatic much. i came to apologize. i know you weren’t spying on me just for a laugh. though i don’t know why you had to pretend to be my _cat_ best friend… you were already one of my _real_ best friends.”

“it was stupid of me. i should have just talked to you instead of… basically eavesdropping. i just… didn’t think you liked me or would ever want to be my friend.”

“we were both stupid,” donghyuck says with a small smile. 

“but i have to ask,” jaemin says squinting. “did you mean what you said?”

“you’ll have to be more specific, jaemin. i said a lot of things just now.”

“no,” he says before grinning widely. “when you said you _fancy_  me…” 

donghyuck feels his stomach start to whirl as a thousand tiny butterflies circle against the edges and tickle him until he feels breathless. he swallows and looks at jaemin, who’s still grinning stupidly which makes donghyuck want to throw a punch, or two perhaps. 

“why,” donghyuck says. “you think that’s funny or something?” 

jaemin shakes his head, losing his smug grin and replacing it with a soft smile. “because i like you too, donghyuck. i have… for a really long time. the notes, poems, they really were from me. and the ones in your third year, those were from me too. and fourth year, and fifth year, and last year.”

donghyuck is speechless. “i always thought renjun was playing a joke on me,” he says looking at jaemin with his mouth hanging open, but jaemin only keeps his small smile and then offers donghyuck a hand and whispers a soft, “come here,” pulling donghyuck to sit on the edge of his bed. 

“i’ve always had a crush on you, lee donghyuck. even when you were acting like a dick to me. but i understand, slytherins have that certain quality — rude and bitchy, i think i’d call it?” he lets out a laugh when donghyuck furrows his eyebrows and pulls him close before he can say anything more. donghyuck holds his breath as he’s centimeters from jaemin’s face. “but i wouldn’t have you any other way, i think.” 

jaemin’s lips are soft and the way he kisses him, feels unreal and pleasant — as though a dream but more vivid and colorful. donghyuck’s hand comes up to cup jaemin’s cheek and leans further into him, pressing into the kiss until he feels it’s absolutely necessary to come up for air. when he leans back, tingling feeling on his swollen red lips, he looks at jaemin who’s looking at him just like he had in the three broomsticks — like he were golden, precious… as though he were the whole world, sitting right in the palm of his hand. 

“alright, kids,” the nurse says walking past them. “i know i said you need to stay awake, na jaemin, but this is not what i meant. no more snogging in my hospital wing.” donghyuck turns to jaemin and laughs, looking at him again with heavy eyelids and pupils blown. he leans down to press a quick kiss to jaemin’s lips and then gets up, letting jaemin’s hand drop as he walks backwards. he smiles while turning out of the hospital wing and finding his way to the great hall quickly before jisung devours the entire feast. 

  


“well, good morning.” jaemin’s voice sounds chipper, too chipper for donghyuck’s liking. “did you sleep alright?” he says, opening his arms for donghyuck to fall into, kissing his hair before smiling down at such a sleepy, puffy face. 

“suppose,” donghyuck says looking for something sweet to eat on the plates that sit in front of them. he finds a blueberry muffin and bites down on it and then leans up to look at jaemin. “merry christmas.” 

“merry christmas,” jaemin says, kissing donghyuck’s cheek. “got you some things.” 

donghyuck perks up, setting down his muffin, and holds out his hands for a package wrapped with brown paper and topped with a piece of twine that was tied into a bow. donghyuck pulls open the gift, finding astronomy books that he’d never heard of, a deck of hand-printed tarot cards, and a mini telescope for handy stargazing. “ah, jaemin,” donghyuck says, turning towards him and kissing his lips softly and then pinching his cheek. “it’s perfect. thank you.” 

“i’m glad you like it,” jaemin says, scratching his neck nervously and donghyuck only laughs softly before kissing him again, this time deeper. 

“i love it. yours should be arriving soon,” he says, looking up and watching as a few owls of the remaining students come flying through. a large brown owl drops a long thin package into donghyuck’s hands and he hands it off to jaemin. “for you, love.” 

jaemin quickly unwraps the present and gazes at the newest firebolt, shining back at him in all its glory. “i know you broke your other one when the bludger came after you,” donghyuck shrugs and is about to pick up his muffin again before his chin is being pulled to face jaemin. this time the kiss is passionate, something that usually was saved for quiet nights in abandoned towers in the top of the castle, or during free periods in the room of requirement. donghyuck gives into the kiss, letting himself melt before opening his eyes and breathing heavy breaths on jaemin’s lips. 

“you know,” jaemin says, pulling donghyuck close and letting him lay his head on his shoulder. “i think i love you, lee donghyuck.”

“funny,” donghyuck says, wrapping an arm around jaemin’s waist and humming with a small smile glued to his swollen, pink lips. “i think i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> aLRIGHTy, so this is quite possibly the most fun i've had writing a fic in a long time and hey look at that, it's not like 500 words. (( also i am american so i am sorry to uk readers if the dialogue WAS LAME, i tried. )) anyways happy halloweeeeeen, i hope everyone enjoys this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it. come find me on twitter @witchyuckmin and ALSO kudos and comments are not necessary but they do make me happy. ♡
> 
> thanks to everyone who read this beforehand and especially to my beta editors miss sonya and miss hunnie. 
> 
> and as always, dedicated to my girlfriend, the na to my hyuck.


End file.
